


Old Gods, New Kinks

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bite marks, Biting, Bruises, Chapter 4: Explicit, Come Inflation, Consent foreplay, Consent is the true kink and foreplay, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, God Loki, How do I tag this..., Human Sacrifice, Hurt Tony Stark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Making Love, Mild Gore, Pain and Pleasure???????, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut and Feels, Temperature Play, Temples and Gods and Worship, The Bots as Creatures, Tony is the Sacrificed, Worship, Worshiping kink, consent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: No one prays at the temple on the mountain.It shadows the village. A breeze runs through, telling them of the horrors and myths. The light glints off the stone guardians, and sings to those who venture near. It stays untouched, those living beside the mountain worship in their own ways.Unless you're a sacrifice. Then you find yourselves at the bottom of the stone steps, walking under the old one's arch, and ready to spill your blood.Or, you're Tony Stark, bound and taking that first step on cold stone, having already bled...





	1. Prologue - Under the Arch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One person asked about magic-sex in GC and it just... went from there.  
> The people that came up with all of the sexy times/kinks ideas that followed this, will be thanked in the next (smut) chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Main thanks to [HyperchaoticStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight)for betaing this and for starting the magic-sex convo!  
> Another thanks to [switchknitter ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter) for betaing it after the edits, and the help with details!  
> As well as [SalamanderInk ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysallydOnCarMINeWilloW/pseuds/SalamanderInk) for betaing it after the edits, and the help with details!  
> who put worship kink down, and made me think imminently of this idea:
> 
> "OH OH  
> AU of them being back in old times and Loki being a god and Tony being sent to the template to be sacrificed and like, Loki just takes him for sexy times."

Tony takes the steps up to the template with heavy feet. The silence is harsh against his ears, too used to hearing the clink of his metal guards, chains and metallic plates, his clothing was as loud as he, his necklace would ring with each light step he took. And even if he wore no armour, or jewellery, there was always chatter. But now...

Now there is only the sound of his breathing, and his footsteps on the stone cut steps. If he was not so tired or hungry he would have paused to marvel at the craft of them. A pathway to the heavens made from the earth.

He takes steps even as his legs ask to stop. His hands hurt from where they were tied by ropes too tightly. Tony pauses on what felt like the thousand step, who knew what number it was? He gave up counting by 103. He felt like it had been days since he started walking even though it must have been hours at the maximum; his body tired before he even started from the poor treatment. He looks back.

The village, long gone from his view, the hills, so far away, and the rocks, carved into guardian animals warding others away, hid many sights from him; but he knew that they were still down there. The clouds above, the stone below, and the trees around crowds his path, sheltering him from the otherness. He was scared to let himself feel like it was a protection.

Cuts and bruises lay proof of his attempted escape. He rubs a patch of purple on his hip, proof of a kick, trying to drown the image of Stane’s grin from his mind with the sting of pain. He scoffs to himself. At least he could say he tried, even though… Well, it wasn’t real, right? He could just walk away now, or wait till morning and then never see the village again… If he could work out what to do after. Besides, it wasn’t like he believed in it… in _Him._ But... Tony tilted his head back to look at the temple framed by sunset, it was just... no one ever came back…

Oh Moon. Pepper was going to be so upset. Even angry at him, he thinks with a weak smile. And Rhodey, he chuckles, he would probably get himself in trouble when he learns Tony was chosen. Shit. He even- He couldn’t leave them, not- He took a deep breath. He could do this. He continues up the stone steps. Climbing the mountain higher.

It takes him hours to reach the top. By then his legs hurt, old and new wounds pulling, as he forces himself to climb higher. His joints are sore from the constant movement, some more than others from the guards’ and elders’ hard treatment. His feet hurt from walking, having been made to walk by the others before even starting this trek, and the lack of protection. He couldn’t feel his hands anymore. The air drops in temperature with the sun. Or maybe it was colder the higher he went. Tony was too worn out to think.

Tony’s clothes do nothing to protect him from the cold. He shivers, hunching in on himself. They had pushed him towards the archway, the entrance that started the climb, with tight shorts and a cloth wrapped around his chest. And a single silver chain around his neck, gifted by by Stane with a sharp, knowing smile. Stars, he had been so stupid. He couldn’t even make anything with his hands bound so.

As he stumbled up yet more steps he glances up and sees the temple, a structure carved into the rock side. Relief floods him, his legs ached less with the final hurdle within his sights. He stares in awe as he watches the stars frame the building. The night sky casts an otherworldly glow on the stone, his path showered in moonlight. Oh, Sun, it was… beautiful.

He lets his gaze drop, studying the structure - he swears he could see the branches of a tree carved into the stone - some parts light from the sky and others shadowed in the night. He hesitates his next step as his gaze lands on the door. There was something wrong with it, it was huge, like it was built for a giant, the stone darker, black in the night.

Tony stumbles forward, his feet growing cold as he walks along the smoothed stone of the path forward. Something snaps. The sound cuts through the silence. Tony lets out a yelp and trips backward. He looks down, blinking against the dark, and chokes on a breath. Bones. He can’t see how many, but as the light shifts, he catches glimpses of bones laying out across the space in front of the structure, some he could see fell onto the path. By the Earth, no. Tony took a step, over the- the _jaw_ he had stepped on.

He continues down the path. There's another crack and Tony closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, wanting to scream, but he can’t.

He wouldn’t give in to them. He- If it was true, the legends, and there really was- Tony shakes himself. No. No, it must be animals, yeah, if not maybe- maybe past sacrifices had starved themselves with false hope and horror… That must be it.

Tony shivers. He curls his fingers into his palms. He would not be stupid. He would not run, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He had to walk through those doors. And- a small part of him whispers, he wanted to find out the truth.

With a thumping heart, he steps up to the doors, pressing his hands to the wood. It was cool under his skin. He takes a deep breath and pushes, shoving at the heavy door to make a gap to slip through.

He steps into the dark.  
The door slams shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Tony's gone, we'll never see him again. Gonna get eaten-
> 
>    
> A wild Loki appears!  
> ...In the next chapter.


	2. Silver In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely and awesome beta, [switchknitter ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter), we're so top of this. Thank you as always!

Tony spins around as the door slams.

His foot catches. He stumbles, arms flailing.

"Earth." He breathes, placing a hand over his heart. He could feel it thumping, a quick rabbit pace. He swallows and sinks to the floor.

Moon, he was an idiot. He tucks his legs to his chest, hooking his arms over his knees and dropping his head. He shivers. Tony bites his lips and rubs his fingers together. He knows he is shaking, but he can't stop. He was so cold. So tired. He just…

There was a clatter in the darkness.

Just a whisper, but it bounces around his head, making him freeze, breath catching. He slowly lifts his head.

At first he sees nothing, just black; but soon, as his eyes adjust and the black turns grey, he can make out the temple better. He could see a slight glint amongst the shadow.

There’s another clatter sound and then-

“Oh” He watches as a silver creature rolls forward. If he were standing, it would come to his hip. It's the same height as him while he kneels on the floor. He hesitates, leaning away as it nears.

There is a small, soft noise from its… mouth? He doesn’t know what it is. It reaches forward, the top of it extending outward.

He pushes himself away, breath catching in his throat.

It stops. He stops.

There’s another sound in the darkness. This time two more creatures appear, slipping closer to him. Tony edges away, trying not to panic. One is bulkier than the first, larger, still silver. The third is somewhere between the two. A shimmer of what looked like fur lay on its outer limbs.

Tony swallows. “Hi.”

One beeps at him, a little high sound, that makes it seem almost happy. Tony watches with widening eyes as two of them roll up to him. He bites down on his bottom lip If these were the things killing the others then…

“Hey!” He twists away as one pokes him in the side, too close to his bruise. He glares. Then freezes, oh no, what if he- He shouldn’t have- He lets out a shaky breath. He hunches his shoulders, wishing to curl into himself and just-

There was a touch against his hair. He blinks and looks up. The tallest was petting his hair. Sun, that was something.

“I’m ok, I’m…” He trails off and takes a breath. He might not be okay, but at least he’s not dead yet… if the cold and hunger don’t kill him.

Something catches his eye. There’s silk around parts of their limbs, a different colour to each. Three creatures, three stripes and three colours.

The white silk read... “U?” He asks, glancing up at the one petting him. There’s a little chirp, and the bulk of silver pulls away to spin. Tony feels the corner of his mouth twitch. It hurts his cold cheeks.

“Dummy?” Tony asks blinking at the first creature. The orange silk flies around as the creatures jumps up and down. “Who would call you that?” As soon as the words come out of his mouth the creature stumbles and falls. Tony jolts forward, catching the thing in his arms. Ow.

“Woah there,” He nudges it up. “I’m gonna call you DUM-E.” The creature makes a high cooing sound and flops into Tony’s lap. Laughter pulls at his throat and he coughs.

The blue silk was harder to see as the creature kept moving, “Hey, hey,” he huffs, moving his bound hands to try and get the creature to still.

“Butterfingers?” He blinks. “Well, I’ll take your word for it.” There’s a lower-pitched chirp in reply.

“I’m…” He swallows, not like it matters anymore “I’m the Inventor.” He smiles at the beeps and chirps that were sent his way.

U pokes at his cheek. Tony huffs, trying not to smile. These three were quickly becoming his favourite… He felt his good mood drop a little. His friends come to mind. Oh. A touch to his hand stops his thoughts. 

U inspects his bindings, his fingers purpling, "Sorry. Seems like I can't be of much help." He can’t bring himself to smile.

There's a pricking at his eyes. Tony sniffs. DUM-E gives a little chirp and then knocks into his legs.

Tony gives a breathy laugh.

He pats DUM-E before tucking his hands to his chest. He opens his mouth to speak, and then hesitates. Tony shakes his head. He’s wobbly as he climbs to his feet, and groans as his joints click. His feet throbs with soreness that he will have to deal with at some point.

He takes a step away from the creatures and their little noises, biting his lip to stop from hissing at the pain flaring with each footstep.

The inside is far lighter than he thought it would be. There didn’t seem to be windows around, only a distant stream of light at the end of…. A hallway? The light seems to be coming from the ceiling, maybe a hole? Tony pauses. He could hardly see but at least that was something to aim for.

The creatures roll forward, following his steps as he makes his way further in.

Just as he gets to the light, a door on his right swings open.

Tony yelps, jerking sideways and tumbling back onto the ground. He hisses as the landing lights up his wounds. He rubs his hands together as he sits up.

An odd sound echoes out. Tony looks up. He blinks, freezing.

Tony takes a shaky breath.  _ Oh _ .

This must be  _ Him _ .

Tony stares at the one who resides here, in the Temple.

His muscles tense as red eyes lock onto him. The figure steps closer. Tony’s body doesn’t respond, doesn’t move. He can feel his chest shake with the lack of air.

The- The god was towering him. His horns were silhouetted by moonlight and Tony could see the light glinting off silver that was wrapped around them, dropping to rest an emerald against his forehead. His. It was a he wasn’t it?

There was no cloth covering his chest, and Tony could see the dark ridges that patteened the blue skin there. He quickly tore his gaze away from a blue nipple, his cheeks heating. Sky, he was about to be killed and he was getting horny… great…

The breeze brushes against his face as the god purrs at him.

“Now what do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....
> 
> Someone's going to get eaten, muhahahaaaa!


	3. Yours or Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhh. At least its here.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [Ehtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/profile) for betaing this mess of a fic

Tony gulps.

“I’m-”

“The Inventor?” One eyebrow raises. “Yes, so they say.”

Tony blinks and glances back as one of the creatures beeps at him.

“You can understand them.”

The giant laughs, “Normally treats would be on their knees, begging and praying.”

Tony swallows and raises his chin. It only makes the god grin wider.

“Now now, don’t be like that Pet.” He takes a step closer. “Are you not going to ask my name, little one?” Tony backs away, the god towers over him even with the distance between them. A distance the god seems eager to close. Tony has to tilt his head back to keep his gaze on him. 

Something hits the back of his foot and he stumbles, eyes widening as he falls. The god lunges, closing the gap between them and swiftly hauls him closer. Tony yelps as he’s pulled skin to skin, his cheek pressing into his stomach. The skin is cold, not unbearable, but he would slowly lose his remaining heat if he stayed like this for a long period of time.

He tries pushing himself away. “Get off!” He grits his teeth. He didn’t get any further than an inch, one hand pressed to his back to keep him in place. And it sends shivers through him for something else entirely with the thought of how strong this being is.

“Oh, hush. I will not kill you.” Tony freezes. The voice is amused, and Tony knows the threat is still there, but…

The god takes his moment of stillness to reach down and pick him up.

Tony bites back a squeak, knowing from the look on the god’s face it’s pointless.

“H-hey put me down.” It’s like he weighs nothing to the giant. He grabs at a shoulder quickly, the movement making him wobble. The god ignores him, instead moving away from the moon view and following a path only he knows. Tony doesn’t try remembering which door they take, or which way they turn, as the further they go the more Tony realised the place looks exactly the same as the other walls and floor. It’s hard to figure how exactly how far in they are going. Probably, Tony thinks with a bit of dread, to make sure those who trespassed couldn't leave easily, or at all.

“By the Earth, put me down!” Tony wiggles in the arms around him, trying to toss himself out of the god’s arms. He’s heaving by the time they come to a stop, the god expression far too amused as he looks down on him, his grip not loosening once.

The god drops him onto some furs. He bounces, hands scrambling to right himself.

“Hey! You-” Tony freezes. The room is filled with items. The walls and some of the few furniture that is present in the room, is covered with a range of furs; the more beautiful ones are strung up on the walls. Tables and cabinets are littered around, against the room’s edges, and with eyes like Tony’s he can see how well crafted each object is. Even the odd tool he could see seemed made from scratch, unique. Unlike the other rooms this one is clearly lived in, lighter than the others. He looks downward, hands gripping at the soft bedding underneath him. His heart stutters, bedding! A- a… a …. Sleeping room?

“I’m going to keep you, Pet.”

Tony brain churns to a stop.

“What?”

He blinks, mind racing again, his feet sinking into the fur as he backs himself away. He puts his hands up as if to stop the god.

“Whoa, hang on, back up, you can’t keep me!” His back hits a fur rug pinned to the wall, and he jolts. Unable to help it, he looks up and sees a huge red fur. The red colour and size of it makes him aware that it definitely isn't a normal animal.

His gaze flickers back to the god. Even at his size he would have to wrestle with the thing if he doesn’t have other weapons. His eyes dart around, by where they had entered, there is a small rack of knives on one of the wooden cabinets. Tony swallows. Surely the god would have other weapons if this is what he keeps in his bedroom.

The god laughs. “You are a sacrifice, you are mine to do with as I please.” He crosses his arms, making the bracelets on his wrists jangle with the movement.

Tony lets out a long breath. “Right, because if I don’t you’ll destroy the village...” He swallows, thinking of the old stories of a god’s anger.

The god laughs again. “No.”

Tony blinks, arms dropping, and he closes his open mouth.

“Your village sent a sacrifice did they not?” He pauses just long enough for Tony to nod. “So they have fulfilled their end of their arrangement, whatever happens now will be between you and me.” The god gestures at the mortal on his bed with a black clawed hand.

“And if I don’t?” Tony swallows around his small voice, knowing he sounds pitiful.

The god stares at him.

Tony shuffles on the spot, pulling his legs up and resting his sore hands on his knees. The gaze is heavy and the silence stretches on.

“Who are you?”

That earns him a grin. He waves his hand around nonchalant. “I am Loki, god of chaos and balance. I am gifted with skills beyond your comprehension. And I have… if you will, an affinity with ice.” His grin sharpens.

Tony watches as the god- as Loki reached beside the ‘bed’ and picks up one of the furs. He kneels in front of Tony and places the pelt over the mortal’s shoulders.

Tony shivers, curling into the fur even as he glares at Loki. It just make the god grin wider.

“Give me you hands.”

Tony is hesitant, but offers his bound hands. It not like he can do anything if the god decides he wants something. His gut drops but he pushes those thoughts away. Cold fingers brush against his hands and he clenches his eyes shut. There’s a muttering, the sound becoming sharper and almost angrier before the ropes digging into his skin slackened and drops away.

Tony’s eyes fly open. The god glares at the ropes in one hand, his other still on Tony’s. Tony doesn’t pull his hands away, he just sits back and watches. Loki tosses the rope over his shoulder and they vanish in the air.

Tony’s eyes widen, no one at the village could do that...Dammit, even though his wrist hurts, he wants to flex his fingers and lunge closer to prod questions at the dogs. He itches to find out more. He opens his mouth, and slams it closed. He can’t do that. If he opens his mouth and annoys… Tony knows he gets carried away, he knows how people edged away whenever he had a experiment, or theory, to test out. He grits his teeth; how Stane would cast his chatter away and praise his last fascinating work (it was fascinating to  _ him _ ), and now Tony knows just how much Stane was discarding his work… His joy.

Hands turn his over, rubbing at his fingers, and helping him move the joints. The soothing action was calming against his pacing thoughts. He let out a breath through his teeth, careful not to pull the god’s attention away.

“I do hate when they hurt my things,” Loki mumbles.

Still frowning at the red marks along Tony’s skin, Loki looks up and asks a bit louder, “No one before has turned up with as much damage as you, even the unwilling. Who did this and why?”

Tony’s heart thumps. Oh, Stars.

He looks away, fingers itching. He pulls his hands up, and feels a weight from his shoulders lift when the god doesn’t yank him back. Loki actually sits back and slips to the floor, so they were more eye level and the gap between them larger.

It brought hope and bitterness to Tony that someone like… Loki, would act so… He took a shaking breath and clasps the chain around his neck.

“I can kill them for you.”

Tony jumps and meets Loki’s fierce gaze. He slowly shakes his head. “It’s not worth it.”

Loki hums and doesn’t look in agreement, but he also doesn’t look like he’s going to push the subject further.

Tony stares at his hands, rubbing at the wrists, and pulling the fur around him more as warmth slowly seeps back into his bones. He barely hesitates before he pulls at one of the furs below him and tugs it over his feet, wiggling his toes to get the feeling back into them.

“So,” Tony bites his lower lip, focusing on rubbing warmth into his fingers. “What would it mean to, um, be your ‘pet’?” 

Tony spares a glance up when his question is met with only silence.

He sucks in a sharp breath as he catches the look on Loki’s face, an expression of absolute delight.

“Oh, Pet” he purrs, leaning forward but not climbing up onto the bed. “I will absolutely cherish you, I will slay any who  _ would  _ bring you harm, I will praise you for these gifts I can glimpse through your masks.” He licks his lips with a black tongue. “You create things, yes? I can give you a workshop and tools, I will gather gifts from this world and others and you can make whatever you wish.” He leans forward even more, holding himself over the bed as he crowds closer. “If you give me you unwavering loyalty, I will give you  _ everything. _ ” The grin is predatory, it sends shivers up Tony’s spine.

He swallows. “Ok.”

Loki purrs, reaching forward and caressing Tony’s cheek. Tony leans into the touch. The hand strokes down until it hooks around the silver chain, and then he gives a little tug, drawing Tony closer.

“Oh, you will look beautiful in my colours.” He yanks, breaking the chain and sending Tony tumbling into his waiting embrace. Tony can only push himself closer and latch on to his god.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot that needs improvement, some parts I'm not happy with, there should have been more time on it, etc etc  
> but I couldn't put this off any longer.  
> If I didn't publish what I had I would never get round to doing it.  
> My apologises


	4. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EXPLICIT CHAPTER]
> 
> I've officially done with doing my dissertation in present so all my fics will be going back to past, yay! Also meaning this chapter is in past - ah I have missed this tense.
> 
> Thank you to beta [Yuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/pseuds/yuuki_Illene), who not only looked over this fic, but has helped me on many other writing pieces!

Tony shivered, the cold a contrast to the heat that radiated from his own body.

It felt like years since he had walked through those doors, cold, hurt and alone. But it was closer to a few months.

It had taken weeks for Tony to overcome the guilt that came with not leaving the temple and going back down. For Tony to let himself lean into each touch and caress that was given to him. To get excited at each gift that was presented, and not feel the guilt at the knowledge he was being coddled while his village was being coerced.

He had his own room, which he had yet to use for other than storage, and a workshop. The little creatures, that he now knew were Loki’s, kept him company when the god himself was too busy.

The god even let Tony poke and prod him while he asked a million and one questions about ‘magic’, and his race, and his life, and- and everything. If anything, his endless questions brough amusement to Loki. It was a relief. The pressure on his chest floated away as Tony got used to someone who wanted to know every thought and theory that blossomed in his mind.

Loki had broke his mortal when he offered to teach him ‘magic’ as Tony had  _ potential _ . The god’s laughter followed him out as he fled from the room. He had hidden in his room until nightfall before he sulked back to the frost god, mumbling as he climbed beside Loki about the ridiculous prospect of doing magic.

They started lessons the next day.

Tony acclimated to the cold quickly, or adapted to it at least. Loki had made him gloves and socks and whatnot; apparel to keep his limbs attached to his body.  _ It was a nice body Anthony. _ And then as the days went on Tony made under-layers of other fabric that worked better than anything they had in the village. He usually wore them under his clothes - clothes which changed daily as Loki would bring different outfits to dress him up in, always in a shade of blue or striking green. Tony was more than happy to indulge Loki’s cuddling habits that came with his possessive streak. The last time he complained about being treated like a doll, or as Loki liked to call him, a pet, the days that followed dragged to a snail’s pace.

When Tony first started the nightly bed-sharing, Loki had pointed out they couldn’t do this in winter, since it would be too cold for Tony. His own room will have to do, already adapted to keep the warmth in and to protect Tony, even if he stayed in there for days, Loki had added with a fond look.

Tony was still trying to figure out a way around the winter, he was determined to prove Loki wrong - and share a bed.

It was about a few months into their agreement when Tony found himself in his current position.

“Now what do we have here?” It was an echo of their first meeting and it sent shivers up Tony’s spine..

Tony shifted on his knees leaning forward to glance at his god through his lashes, he licked his lips letting his eyes travel down the blue chest, he itched to get his tongue on him but not yet

“My god.” Tony suppressed a grin as it earnt his a shiver, “I could give you no gifts that truly showed my blessings about all you have done.” He learnt forward pressing his cheek to a leg and looking up at Loki.

Loki watched him through slitted eyes, a black tongue poking out to lick past sharp teeth.

“May I…” Tony trialed off purposely , turning his head to press his lips to the fabric around his waist. “Thank you another way?”

Loki hasn’t put on his usual clothing, instead dressing down as he sat in front of Tony in a chair made of ice and silver. A hand in his hair coaxed him. At first, he stayed still, feeling the fingers in his hair twitch when he didn’t move.

“Tony.” It was a growl. Irritated. But… Tony glanced up. Loki’s pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed a deep blue. A blue that could go deeper still.

Slowly, slow enough to feel Loki’s annoyance and arousal through each taught muscle and sharp twitch, Tony slipped down to the floor; chest to his legs as he bowed in front of his god.

Loki shifted in his seat. He uncrossed his legs.

“Tony… You may continue.” He crossed his legs again.

Tony bent up, a hand on the floor as he turned his head just so that his breath brushed against Loki’s skin. He couldn’t tell if it affected the god visibly, Loki was good like that. It was fun though, to tease blindly. He embraced the challenge.

He licked the nearest ridge. Loki exhaled. Tony nipped at the ankle, never straightening out of his bow. Loki nudged him with foot, until Tony pulled away enough for Loki to uncross his legs, and rub his toes along the inside of Tony’s thigh, smirking through his blush at how his mortal shivered. He stops before he reached Tony’s groin, placing his foot on the ground between his legs.

A glare was sent up at him. “I thought I was supposed to be worshiping you.”

Loki covered the hitch in his breath with a smirk, “You have to work for these things, sweet thing. You should know this by now.” He purred, drinking in the way Tony flushed and a tongue darted out to wet his lips. Ah, Loki wished to catch them in his own. To sink his teeth in that pretty red skin…

Tony swallowed, breathing uneven as he watched Loki’s expression darken. If Loki asked to eat him up… He held back a shiver and leaned against the leg between him. Loki grinned and shifted away as his groin brushed against his foot.

Tony gave up quickly, he knew the games they played. The quicker he continued his game the quicker they could...

He ran his tongue across the dark blue line closest to him, pressing his chest against the one between him to get to the other leg. He followed it up from ankle to knee, stopping to set his teeth against the tender part beside the knee, nibbling with the aim to make a mark. It made the god jolt and bite off a groan. He tried to roll his hips closer. Loki growled. A hand caught his hair and yanked back. Tony yelped, blinking wide eyed up at Loki who flashed his teeth.

“Now now pet, I don’t want to punish you quite yet,” The fingers tightened just enough to pull a whimper out of Tony. Loki hushed him, his face softening as he released his hair to caress his face.

The hand pulled away, Loki leaned back. He set the sole of his foot on Tony’s thigh, his legs falling open. “You’re doing so well pet.”

Tony shivered, swaying into the praise. He ignored the throb of his dick.

He let out a shaky breath. He kissed Loki’s knee, itching to press close to the leg set on him, instead he let his breath ghost over the cold skin next to his face. He shifted, the foot slipped off, he knelt up, licking up along a blue ridge that traveled up to Loki’s inner thigh. 

He stopped to press his tongue against the cool skin. He opened his mouth, letting Loki feel his breath, a hot contrast against his blue skin that radiated cold. There was a small noise above him but he ignore it in favour of setting his teeth gently as he changed from kisses to nipping.

The thigh twitched. He could feel the jump of Loki’s pulse. He groaned into the feeling. 

Tony gave the blooming mark a loving lick. Then he moved an inch up and sucked gently at the new area. He sucked and nipped until Loki was quivering under his mouth. A soft groan slipped out of his god, and soon a hand traveled to his head. He gave the patch a hard suck, tilting his head away to pull the flesh with him, and separated with a soft plop. The fingers twitched in his hair with a moan.

Tony risked a glance up.

Loki looked disheveled with blown pupils, face flushed, and mouth showing a black tongue and sharp teeth. Where Loki was sitting straight and proud, now he slouched slightly in his seat, legs open and welcoming. There was a small twitch to his ears, his muscles jumped at each movement Tony made, and his fingers fidgeted with the hidden need to touch.

A wave of arousal hit Tony. He moaned, slumping  against the leg he had so loveningly marked. He shivered, hips rocking into nothing, his own face hot. Everything was too hot and cold.

No one spoke a word as Loki stroked his head, and he took shallow breaths.

“My sweet thing” Loki purred, his hand moving along Tony’s cheek, to his jaw, to tilt his mortal’s face up. It was a beautiful sight. So much red. So much control at the very edge… He licked his lips, his cock jumped at the thought of claiming his treasure.

“Come here.”

Tony followed the nudging as Loki beckoned him up onto his lap. His movements were slow, but it only made the look Loki had darken with something more predatory. A look that made him want to be pressed naked to him, to bask in his cold as his own body heated up.

Hands- no claws settled on his hips. Loki was staring at him as he settled in his lap. He shivered. There was still a gap between them, Tony wished to close it, but the claws that pressed against his skin careful told him to wait.

He would be rewarded later.

“So beautiful.” Loki leaned back to admire his mortal in his lap. “Such a little thing, aren’t you. So small but so clever,” He let his tongue flicker out, watching the way Tony’s gaze followed the movement. “So pretty.” He muttered, his gaze turning lazy.

He watched his pet struggle with himself. Soaking up the praise but also…

“It’s alright. Anything is yours.”

Tony shivers at the words. Even though it was against the game, Loki was asking him with a softness that made Tony’s vulnerability rear its head. But instead of scampering like he would have done before, he just latched onto the safety that his god brought.

A hand clasped onto one of Loki’s wrists, the other on his shoulder. He let out a shaky breath.

“If you are scared, remember that I am here.” Even through his obvious arousal he was still so careful with him.

“I’m ok. I just- I need-” He cut off, taking a deep breath.

Loki pulled his hand away. Tony jolted, no no- Loki clasped his hand, slipping his fingers through his own.

“Breathe, Anthony. I’ve got you.” He slowly moved Tony onto his knees, his hand rubbing up and down on thigh. “If you need to hold onto me, then do, I will protect you. No matter how far we get. No matter how much you wish or do not wish to do. I will be thankful for all you give me. I ask not a payment. I ask not your worship. I just ask you give what you can and I shall give you the rest.”

Tony let the words sink in. “Even if we stop?”

Loki gave him a soft smile. “Of course.”

Tony closed his eyes. He took a slow breath.

“Please.” He opened them, “ _ Please _ .” He didn’t know what he wanted but he knew that if he held onto Loki it would be alright. And he wanted that. Wanted this.

Loki squeezes his hand. Fingers tugged at his shorts. He wore them just for this, but as claws ripped the material off - he shivered, his cock pulsed with need - he forgot why he bothered. 

“I’ve got you,” Loki pulled him closer, until he was flush against his chest. He groaned, skin pressed against his cock, but he couldn’t gain any friction as he was held tightly against his god.

A breath brushed his cheek. “Tell me what you want.” A voice in his ear.

Words failed him as hands caressed his back, down to the dip in his ass. Deadly fingers dug into his hips, not enough to break the skin. There was more sounds of fabric breaking and the last of Tony’s clothing fell away, leaving him bare in the giant’s lap.

“I-I want you” He swallowed a groan as Loki’s nippled his jaw, cold hands still exploring warm skin, “I want you in me- please, Loki.”

Loki pressed a kiss to his cheek then to his ear, “Oh, my Anthony.” It was like a prayer in itself. It sent something through him, he groaned, pressing closer to Loki even as they sat flesh to flesh.

Loki leaned to the side, reaching down and pulling a bottle up. Tony shivered, he knew want was coming. Loki kept his eyes on him even as he poured the liquid into his hand and shifted Tony closer. He hummed, trailing a hand down the small of Tony’s back. “Are you going to be good for me?”

Tony nodded, taking steady breathes as fingers kept going down, stopping then they reached between his cheeks. He took a sharp breath. Fingers circled his hold, until the liquid warmed up, and Tony unclenched his muscles.

Loki inserted one finger first, careful of his claws. Then another. He took his time slowly stretch Tony with each finger before adding another one. Pre-cum dripped down his cock and onto Loki’s stomach as he shivered, muscles working to keep him steady. He got to two - he was already so tight - before he groaned and gave him.

“Please Loki, I can take you, please stop teasing me.”

Loki hummed, not stopping as he slowly prepared him.

“No.”

Tony whined, hips stuttering as he tried to move, to get more of the feeling Loki was creating.

He felt like crying by the time Loki had three fingers stretching him.

“You’re taking me so well. Getting so loose for me. Are you ready for me Anthony?”

Tony nodded, holding onto Loki as hard as he dared.

The fingers withdrew for a moment, Loki poured more liquid onto his hand and brushed his hole again. He shivered as the fingers worked back into his body, until he was dripping, wet and loose. He whimpered as the fingers pulled away again. His cock twitched as he watched Loki moved his cloth out the way, pulling his cock into view.

He bite his lip, eyes flickering between Loki’s face and his cock. His heart was thumping heavily as he watched the flushed lazy look seep into Loki’s movements, down to the hand that worked his cock, until Loki nudged him and lined himself up.

Tony’s breath stuttered as the head of Loki's cock pressed against his wet hole. He made a high needy sound. His hips twitched. His cock bounced against his stomach.

“My sweet thing.” Lips pressed against lips. Tony gulped, trying to regulate his breathing as Loki’s cock breached him painstakingly slow. “So loose.”A purr rumbled against his chest. He could feel every twitch of Loki as his cock slowly entered him.

Tony choked on a moan, his breath rocking out of him as Loki slide in. As Loki lets Tony slip onto his lap, as his cock slipped into the warmth of Tony, and stretched his hole, Tony was suddenly glad he was prepared. Loki was  _ big _ . He could feel his cock press at his insides uncomfortably, even with the amount of liquid Loki had applied in preparing him. It burned as he neared the middle of his length.

A hand on his hip stopped him. “Shhhh my love.” Tony sobbed. His heart swelled. “It’s ok, I can take my pleasure like this.” Loki rolled his hips gently, with a rush of exhale. 

Tony moaned, bracing himself against Loki. His fingers dug into skin as his arms and legs shook, it felt too good, so slow. His body took the rocking with greed. Loki wiped at his cheeks with a soft smile. The slow draw of cool flesh in and out of his too hot body made something tug at his dick, and something sharp and hot pool at his belly. His hips quaked. 

“Please,” He shook, his hips twitched downwards, he needed- he needed more. Loki’s hands stopped him from moving down, stopped him from feeling the stretch and burn, stopped him from gathering more of the arousal that pooled in him and warmed up his limbs. More of Loki. “Please, I want to-” He took a shaking breath. “I want to take all of you.” He met heated red eyes, pre-cum dripped down his cock.

Loki’s teeth flashed, a growl reverberated around them as his grips tightened, then he yanked Tony down.

Tony cried out, his breath leaving him in one swoop as all of Loki’s cock filled him. It hurt. Burned him even as cold filled his body. He sobbed, swaying into Loki as the god pulled him with an arm around his waist. A tongue licked his tears away.

“My Anthony, my Anthony,” He shivered. Loki was pressed against him, embracing him and it hurt in the best way.

“Loki” He held tighter, it would hurt tomorrow as well, “Please,” The thought made him  _ happy,  _ “I want to be yours.”

That was all it took.

Tony scrambled for purchase as his world was tilted. Loki’s cock slipped out as they turned, before slamming back him. Tony choked on a scream, back arching as Loki pulled out and then back in. Over and over. Fingers dug into his hips as the pace was set. The opposite of the soft, slow, loving pace before. Now, it was hard and possessive.

He withered beneath Loki, trapped willingly as Loki fucked into him. Red eyes watched him unravel and Tony just held on. Even when he arched into a hard thrust and his grip slipped with shout, Loki just pressed closer. Offering his body for Tony to latch onto, to anchor himself with.

As pleasure grew all he could do was lay open mouthed, giving everything to Loki and the god slowly lost his hard rhythm to uneven thrusts.

“Loki, Loki, Loki.” Tony prayed, pulled his god closer until they were kissing.

They kissed and kissed and kissed, until Tony was gasping for breath. He still craved more.  _ More _ . Loki braced himself over Tony, panting against Tony’s cheek as he hugged Tony closer. Tony wiggled against the hold, making them both groan as Loki slipped even deeper.

“My mortal. My love.” Loki licked his check, set teeth against his jaw, and nuzzled his nose against his neck.

“My god” Tony gasped, clawing at Loki’s back as he slammed back in.

“Give it all to me. Everything.”

Tony sobbed, “Yes, please, please.”

Loki kept them pressed together even as he wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock. All it took was two strokes before Tony’s vision broke into white and pleasure too him with a scream.

Loki’s hips stuttered, but he rocked Tony through his orgasm. Until his lover was panting in afterglow. Even blissed out as he was, Tony still twitched his hips, rocking up to met Loki.

“Loki. My god.” He slurred, hands clutching at Loki as the god still took.

Loki shuddered. He ducked down, bring his mouth to Tony’s. He groaned at each thrust. Even though he had just cummed he could feel warmth spread through his stomach to his cock, until it tingled with growing hardness. He sobbed, hips twitching up into Loki’s grip as the god started rubbing him. 

“ _ Loki _ ” He pleaded. It was too much. His body wanted too many things, not enough, too much. The thrusting turned uneven, Loki growled in his ear, his grip tightened. Tony didn't have time to gasp at the claws that dug into his skin, before Loki shuddered against him. Cum gushed into him. Tony made a high needy noise as his hips twitched, both to take Loki’s load and to follow his own orgasm.

He could feel himself tip over the edge. He sobbed.

Loki bit his neck, and it sent him over.

He came with a scream.

“You’ve done so well.” Loki muttered into his ear, the soft words caressed him as he drifted back from his high. “So beautiful.”

He let out a shaky breath. He could feel the tiredness catch up to him, but Loki was still on top of him.

“Shhh, you’re doing so well,” He blinked away the last of his tears. He wiggled, and groaned. Cum was still pulsing out of Loki’s cock. Slowly filling him. He could feel it press against his walls, already so tender from Loki’s cock.

“Loki” He breathed, unable to do anything but hold on.

“So beautiful” Loki purred into his ear, muttering praise that filled his heart. Even as his stomach grew. He moaned, if he wasn’t so tried out might have asked Loki to make him hard again, just so he could cum with… well, Loki’s cum in him.

Loki leaned away, resting above him. He wiped his tears away. “My love.” He kissed his red cheeks, then his nose. “You’re so gorgeous like this.”

Tony shivered as Loki looked at him. He felt exposed, and he loved it.

A hand rubbed at his stomach and he choked on a cry, Loki moved in him, slowly pulling out, and it made him cry out again. Too much. Not enough.

“You can. You can.” Loki breath brushed his lips, he leant up to close the gap. The kissed slowly, Loki rubbed a hand up and down Tony’s side. They parted with a groan as Loki pulled all the way out. Hands cradled his face. He hadn’t realised he had cried again.

“You did so well” He could feel the cum slowly pour out of him. He nuzzled into Loki’s hands. “Like you were made for me.” It was a self aimed mutter but Tony caught it. He blinked up at Loki. His limbs were heavy with tiredness.

“If that is true” He swallows around the soreness in his throat, “then I should thank whoever made it so.”

Loki gave him a soft smile, before pulling him up. Tony inhaled sharply. It was going to hurt to morning.

“I am… sorry if I was too hard.” Loki gathered him in his arms.

Tony shook his head, “No, I wanted it.” He watched Loki as they walked. “I’m looking forward to waking up and feeling you, seeing all the marks you’re left.”

Loki shot him a look, something like ‘be careful’. All Tony could do was smile through his sleepiness. He rested his head against Loki. “You’ll look after me anyway.” He mumbled, eyes slipping closed.

Loki kissed his head, “Of course I will.”

Tony hummed, his body wore out, parts hurt in the best way, and there was a throb on his neck that echoed in a way he knew would last.

Another kiss was peppered on him, warmth embraced him, and Tony drifted off to sleep with Loki’s soothing presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has stuck around, and I hope you liked this!  
> Its the longest smut I've ever written (so far).
> 
> \---  
> Also, as I promised. The celestial replacements, some of these change meanings throughout, but here's roughly what every one means (and some I didn't use??)
> 
> Moon: Sad, wishful, past  
> Sun: Ligh, crafting, awe  
> Stars: Wish, praying, hope, also awe  
> Sky: Playful, light, fun  
> Earth: Down to earth, steady, solid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing thank you to Sonja for this!
> 
> Here's the link: https://twitter.com/coffeeaddict104/status/1109783531255926784

 


End file.
